gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gryff Whitehill
Gryff Whitehill is the fourthborn son of Lord Ludd Whitehill. Biography Background As a child, Gryff was routinely bullied by his older brothers. His father, Ludd, stood up for him however, saying, "A Whitehill is a Whitehill", even if he was fourth born. He grew into a childish, aggressive, sadistic, sociopathic, and brutal man who desires to rule a castle of his own, and takes much pleasure in usurping control of Ironrath and humiliating Rodrik, its legitimate lord.". He is described by Duncan Tuttle as being a "fourthborn son with something to prove"."The Sword in the Darkness" At the time after the Red Wedding, Gryff was at Harrenhal."The Lost Lords" "Iron From Ice" When Ramsay Snow states that a garrison of Whitehill men will be stationed in Ironrath depending on how Lord Ethan responds Ramsay will ask Ludd Whitehill if he has someone he can trust to lead the garrison, Ludd confirms this and states that his son Gryff will lead it."Iron From Ice" "The Lost Lords" Lord Whitehill bursts in on Rodrik Forrester and explains that his son Gryff is on his way from Harrenhal to meet up with the Whitehill's garrison at Ironrath. He will lead them to ensure the Forresters stay in line. It is also mentioned that Gryff is the fourth born son of Ludd Whitehill. "The Sword in the Darkness" Gryff appears in person in this episode. The Whitehill soldiers occupying Ironrath begin to assemble in the court yard and set a tent on fire. Gryff then shows himself to the annoyed Rodrik Forrester and declares control of Ironrath despite resistance from Rodrik and Elissa. He then demands residence in the Great Hall forcing Rodrik to comply. Later a Whitehill guard is bit by Talia and Gryff demands justice from Rodrik. When Rodrik grabs and defends Talia he is pushed to the ground by Gryff continuously and demands that he stays down threatening him saying that Talia will meet the same fate as Ethan. "Sons of Winter" As Ironrath is still occupied by Whitehill soldiers. Lord Glenmore agreed to wed Gryff to his daughter Elaena Glenmore. However Elaena disagrees with the forced marriage and seeks out Rodrik's help. It is agreed that Rodrik will kill Gryff Whitehill with the help of Arthur Glenmore's elite men. Rodrik then confronts Gryff as he is 'punishing' the maester for 'letting the bite wound fester.' Rodrik stands up to Gryff and confronts him, after a small brawl the Glenmore men march in and take hold of the Whitehill soldiers. The player is given the option to simply imprison Gryff, or beat him with increasing amounts of severity before Elissa steps in and stops Rodrik from killing Gryff, lest the Whitehills take vengeance on Ryon. At this point the player can choose to send Gryff to the dungeons or alternatively spit on him, or knock him out before having him sent to the dungeons. If Gryff is maimed but not knocked out, he will groan that he cannot see meaning Rodrik possibly blinded Gryff's left eye. He is then dragged to the cellars."Sons of Winter" "A Nest of Vipers" Gryff remains imprisoned during Ramsay Snow's visit to Ironrath. However, he is later freed by the traitor. Gryff later leads the Whitehill ambush of Asher Forrester's hired pit fighters as the arrive in Westeros. After Asher and Rodrik are trapped in the port town, Gryff rides up on horseback, commanding the attack. He looks on smugly as either Asher or Rodrik remains behind and is slain by his soldiers."A Nest of Vipers" "The Ice Dragon" If Asher survives the Ambush at the Harbor, Gryff orders his troops to pursue Asher and make a second attempt at killing him, however Asher's counter-attack wipes out Gryff's soldiers, alarming Ludd sufficiently to seek peace with the new Lord Forrester. Ludd arrives at Ironrath with Gryff to offer terms, where Gryff mocks Asher. Gryff returns with the rest of House Whitehill for the White Engagement at Ironrath to celebrate the new peace agreement, where he proceeds to taunt Asher over his time in Essos as a sellsword. If Asher chose to ambush the Whitehills or make peace, Gryff attacks Asher but is slain in the battle after being stabbed and thrown in a roaring fire pit. If Ludd was poisoned, Gryff is bested and disarmed by Asher, however before Asher can deliver the killing blow, Gwyn stabs Asher in the back, allowing Gryff to flee and rally the rest of the Whitehill army and seize Ironrath. Gryff is later seen marching into Ironrath at the head of his army. If Rodrik survives the Ambush at the Harbor, Gryff appears, alongside Lord Whitehill, leading the Whitehill army towards Ironrath. During Rodrik's raid on the Whitehill camp, Gryff is seen conversing with Ludd and remarks that he will cut off Ryon's legs so he will not be able to escape. Ludd also gives additional orders to kill Ryon if he was to die under any circumstances. If targeted, Gryff is seen abusing Ryon until he is confronted and stabbed in the lungs by Rodrik. Upon his defeat, Gryff begins to whimper and pleads to Rodrik for mercy, in which Rodrik can either behead him or let him bleed out while taunting him for being a coward. If Ludd was killed instead, Gryff is later seen entering Ironrath and leading the assault on the castle."The Ice Dragon" Personality Gryff is highly cruel, wicked, sadistic, brutal, aggressive, sociopathic, tyrannical, vicious, and domineering man who is obsessed with power and control, exacerbated by his equally tyrannical father's influence. He is willing to hurt children or women as well, as shown with his bullying of Talia Forrester and planning to dismember Ryon Forrester. As well as that, he was given a chance to rule Ironrath in order to cause conflict amongst the two rivals, courtesy of his father, to which Gryff takes every opportunity to show he enjoys being in power. While ruthless, Gryff is really nothing more than a coward and a childish buffoon at best, whimpering and pleading for his life or throwing a tantrum if he doesn't get what he wants. Additionally, he is also pathetically incompetent, short-sighted, foolish, obsessive, immature, paranoid, pompous, short-tempered, and sometimes irrationally angry, especially if he was to be stood up to by Rodrik. Further explaining his cowardice is when he pettily bullies Rodrik for his injuries, taunting and provoking them at every opportunity he takes. He tries to veil his childish behavior by displaying especially high arrogance and ego, a trait he got from his father as well. He enjoys taunting his victims and bragging about his power, even if doing so is detrimental to him. As well as that, he shows common traits of narcissism, as shown when he attempts to force Elaena Glenmore to marry him purely for power, not actual love. The only thing matching his ego is his sadism, as he takes pleasure in killing and torturing people for a show of power. Most notably, he shows his sadism when he smirks after seeing the corpse of either Rodrik or Asher. He especially enjoyed himself by taunting about his success after showing off their corpses as well. It can be assumed that due to his nature of being fourth-born son, he possesses an inferiority complex and was constantly told what to do earlier in life, meaning he relishes the chance to be in charge for once, further explaining his childish brattiness and overtly narcissistic attitude. He insists that his men call him their Lord and constantly brings up that he is the 'only' lord at Ironrath, which can or cannot be true depending on his fate afterwards. Ultimately, besides his extreme arrogance and childish cowardice, Gryff's irrationality and insecurities can potentially cause his downfall, as of which, he can only become so arrogant until he is defeated, in which he is left a whimpering, cowering, crying mess afterwards just because he lost his reign of power from his own incompetence. Family Tree Appearances Quotes Spoken by Gryff Spoken about Gryff Image Gallery Gryff Whitehill.png SID Gryff Livid.png TSITD_Rodrik_Gryff_Argue.png Gryff Eyepatch.png| Gryff after losing an eye. WhitehillArmy.jpg TID Gryff Defeated.png|Gryff, injured TID Gryff's Head.png|Gryff's decapitated head, held by Rodrik Forrester. References de:Gryff Whitehill ru:Грифф Уайтхилл Category:Articles with Telltale related content Category:Members of House Whitehill Category:Northmen Category:Individuals of determinant fate Category:Servants and retainers of House Bolton